Spencer Porter
}}|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" } | Portrayed by | style=" }| Jason Castro |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Full name | style=" }| Spencer Porter |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Personality | style=" }| level-headed, innocent, sensitive, humble, private, possessive, easy-going, charming |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Occupation | style=" }| Student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Affiliations | style=" }| Priscilla Campbell (girlfriend) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Alignment | style=" }| Good |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Goal | style=" }| To become a Christian artist |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Home | style=" }| N/A |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Allies | style=" }| Aubrey, Jayce, Sebastian, Hunter, Monique, Erin, Sander, Savannah, Chelsea, Logan, Tristan, Randy, Vanessa |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Likes | style=" }| Teen Justice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Quote | style=" }| "Do you want me to walk you to class?" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Show Chronologically |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| First Appearance | style=" }| Duets |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Last Appearance | style=" }| N/A |} |- | id="infoboxend" class="plainlinks" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;" | [Source] |} Spencer Porter is a major character on Teen Justice. Spencer is an student of McMullan High School where he is a member of the Teen Justice. Biography S1= Duets Personality Spencer is introduced as a home-schooled teen, who is joining Mullans High School in his sophomore year because he realized that he spent most of his time being homeschooled so he tries to connect with the outside world. He developed a close friendship and crush/possible relationship with Priscilla, as he accompanies her to therapy and assists her in regaining the feelings for her past. He was introduced by Priscilla into the Teen Justice. Relationships Priscilla Campbell= Songs S1= ;Solos oie_13212913fMrOJdoZ.jpg|Changing Colors (Duets)|link=Changing Colors maxresdefault (1).jpg|Everybody Hurts (Vulnerability)|link=Everybody Hurts Jason-onlyamountainvideo.jpg|Please Don't Leave Me (Vulnerability)|link=Please Don't Leave Me TheBetterShow.jpg|How Could an Angel Break My Heart (Secrets)|link=How Could an Angel Break My Heart ;Duets Song ycach.jpg|You Can Always Come Home (Priscilla) (Duets)|link=You Can Always Come Home Song_sectional.jpg|Best Day of My Life (Priscilla) (Sectionals)|link=Best Day of My Life ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S2= ;Solos jason-castro334e.jpg|Temporary Home (Special Attention)|link=Temporary Home ;Duets LN.jpg|Last Night (Priscilla) (Special Attention)|link=Last Night Ep4f_(11).jpg|Love Song (Priscilla) (Broken Innocence)|link=Love Song ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S3= ;Solos Jason-Castro-8_web.jpg|Stay This Way (Illusions)|link=Stay This Way ;Duets dmc.jpg|Drive My Car (Priscilla) (Rubber Soul)|link=Drive My Car hyla.jpg|You've Got to Hide Your Love Away (Priscilla) (Rubber Soul)|link=You've Got to Hide Your Love Away Song njmnk.jpg|L.O.V.E (Priscilla) (Heart)|link=L.O.V.E ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Main Character Category:Teen Justice